


Beautiful Disaster

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [15]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: In which Steve Rogers is a hazard to Tony's health.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for some cussing. No hanky panky, sorry. Hopefully, this is a cute little story.  
> Originally inspired by He Hates Me by Sarah Johns and then made to fit the "asking for trouble" square of my bingo.  
> No editing on this, sorry, feel free to point out errors.

Mark was talking and it was a pleasant hum in the background as Tony’s mind wandered to its favorite subject.  He remembered the first time he met Steve Rogers.  Tony didn’t exactly remember where it was, just one of those charity events he went to on what felt like a weekly basis these days.  Some glittering debutante had been chatting him up when a small, but rather stunning force, slammed into his back.  Tony had stumbled into the debutante (Karin? Kathy? Kitty?) as a pair of hands had frantically grabbed for his waist from behind.  The hands missed their target and slipped over Tony’s ass, the sides of this thighs before disappearing and a ringing “fuck!” came from the floor.

After steadying himself and the young woman he had looked down to the startling sight of a blond head between his feet.  The man had landed face down so Tony’s first impression was that the man had a nice head of floppy, golden hair.  The man’s head turned and a single gleaming blue eye stared up at Tony.  Tony had been more amused than anything but apparently, the downed man just freaked out, trying to get off the ground and away from Tony as soon as possible.  Unfortunately for Tony, the blond didn’t gauge the distance well, or something, and the back of that blond head ended up colliding sharply with Tony’s crotch.

The blond had been successful in getting away, but then Tony ended up on his knees cupping his abused dick and balls.  The man had hovered around Tony, his hands fluttering while Tony breathed through his teeth.

“Do I at least get a name, gorgeous?”  He had wheezed out which seemed to stop the man in his tracks.

“Uh, Steve Rogers?  I’m so sorry Mr. Stark, a waiter ran into me and- “

Tony waived away the rest of the words, vividly aware that tears were running down his face.  Pepper had showed up then and taken over and before Tony realized it his assailant had disappeared.

It wasn’t until the art gallery incident that Tony had learned that the tiny whirlwind was an artist.  A very good and well-known artist.  One of the paintings in Pepper’s office was, in fact, one of his.  Of course, he also discovered that those tiny little cake forks were sharper than they really should be and a three piece Ermenegildo Zegna suit does not protect well from sharp objects.

Tony blinked suddenly, realizing that the droning voice in the background was gone and when he focused back on the board meeting it was only to make eye contact with Pepper.  She had moved from her usual seat and was sitting next to Tony, turned so they were facing each other.  She did not look pleased.  There was also no one else in the room.

“So, good meeting?”  Tony asked with a big grin.

“Not many CEO’s would find a 13 point drop in their stocks, or an 18-million-dollar quarterly loss as “good” things.”  Pepper looked down at the Stark pad in her hand.  “But don’t worry, we have plans to bring the stocks and sales up.  All of which, you agreed to with a nod when we asked about it.  You also agreed we should purchase several zoos and sell the animals to various foreign food markets to make some quick money.”

Tony’s jaw dropped and he felt like his eyes might pop out his head.  But then he saw the twitching of Pepper’s lips and decided he probably deserved that.  “Those poor animals, Pepper.  Did you really need to drag them into this?”

With a laugh, Pepper looked back up at him and leaned back in her chair.  “So, what were you thinking about so intently that it put a goofy smile on your face?”

The wistful sigh that left Tony’s lips made him sound suspiciously like he had a teenage crush.  “My favorite artist.  Just thinking I haven’t seen him at any of the events in the past five weeks.  Is that weird for artists?  He made it pretty clear that he’s big into giving back and helping out charities so I would think he’d have been at one of them.”

Pepper shifted uncomfortably in her chair, a frown on her face.  “I imagine he hasn’t been because of the restraining order you have against him.”

For a second-time Tony felt his face morph into astonishment.  “What?!”

“Tony, he stabbed you – twice.  Not to mention the fact you ended up in the hospital after the incident at Jan Van Dyke’s charity fashion show.  You were always grumbling about how he had it out for you so I had him served with a restraining order.”

Abruptly Tony stood, his chair sliding several feet behind him.  “That’s idiotic, he’s not a danger to me.  For fucks sake, Pepper, this is why I haven’t seen him in five weeks?”

“Are you -  Tony do you _like_ him?”  Pepper sounded both incredulous and amused.

“What? That’s not – I mean – Dammit, Pepper, have the damn order removed.  I’m going out for the rest of the day.”  Tony left the conference room to the sound of Pepper’s giddy laughter.

 

 

Brooklyn Boys Art Gallery kind of looked like any other generic store front with the large glass windows flanking the glass door.  However, the 4 by 4 masterpiece in one of the windows was far from generic.  Tony’s eyes were drawn to the landscape which had an intense red sun baring down and lighting up the otherwise barren snow and ice landscape.  The snow truly looked like it was melting and there was the barest hint of free flowing blue water beneath the ice.  And Tony wasn’t even out of his car yet.

Despite the no parking sign, he parked curbside, right in front of the gallery and walked through the glass front door.  The bell on the door jingled but Tony ignored it, he was a man on a mission.  He was halfway through the main gallery space when Steve Roger’s himself stepped out of an office near the back.  Tony felt himself smile as he took in the shorter man.  His blond hair was short, but his bangs were long enough to flop into his eyes.  He was almost unnaturally thin, and so short the top of his head would just be at Tony’s lips.  Steve’s jeans and white t-shirt were cover in splotches of paint as well as his fingertips.  There was even a smudge of blue paint on the side of his face as if he had rubbed his temples.

Steve’s mouth was open in a greeting when his eyes locked with Tony’s and then there was nothing but panic in those blue orbs.  In a feat of rather impressive speed he turned and slammed directly into the door he had pulled closed after him.  The blond stumbled back a few steps cradling his nose.  Tony hurried over, not quite suppressing his laughter, which earned him a glare from the other man.  Tony didn’t see any blood so thankfully the impact hadn’t been as bad as it had looked.

“Well, at least you got hurt first, this time.”  Before he could stop himself, Tony had Steve’s face cradled in his hand.  Steve’s eyes widened in shock and he looked truly baffled for all of two seconds before the glare was back.

“Just for the record, you came into my place of business.”  Steve’s voice was a little rough and he moved his mouth a bit, stretching the muscles in his face as if checking that everything was in place.  “I am not violating the restraining order.”

Tony’s right hand left Steve’s face for the barest of seconds as he dismissed the idea.  “Forget the restraining order, my assistant got a little over zealous.  It should be removed by now.”

Confusion flickered across Steve’s face again and then his eyes shifted down, taking in the fact that Tony was still cradling his face.  “Uh, then what …?” 

Tony dropped his hands and took a step back.  He wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him in the first place but he nodded to himself, mind made up.  “We should go out.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Go out, get food, maybe get married.”  Tony wasn’t sure where his brain to mouth filter had gone, then again, it’d always been a little faulty.  Steve was openly gaping at him and Tony had a weird thought that Steve’s tongue was attractive.

“I have depantsed you, I’ve stabbed you with a fork, given you a drink with dry ice in it, I knocked you into a wine fountain, and my ex punched you at Terry Crew’s party for underprivileged kids.  And you want to date me.”  Steve was still flabbergasted.  Tony noted he hadn’t even mentioned what happened at the MET Gala or that U2 charity concert.

“Maybe I like to live dangerously.”

“Well, you are certainly asking for a lot of trouble.”  Steve nodded.

“That’s not a no.”  Tony was proud to point out, his face practically beaming.

“Um, lunch?  We could go for a late lunch.”

Tony was ecstatic.  For several seconds, they just stared at each other with big grins on their faces.  They both were brought out of the moment when a voice called out from the back room.

“He’s also saying yes to the marriage proposal!”

“Shut it, Bucky!”  Steve’s face was bright red and Tony only burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr [here](https://sarahhbe.tumblr.com/)


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the amazing [ireallyshouldbedrawing](https://ireallyshouldbedrawing.tumblr.com/) to draw a picture for the fic and this was what she gave me!! It's amazing and I love it!! Go give her all the love!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157051739@N02/40053232545/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr [here](https://sarahhbe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
